Hall of Souls
}} The Hall of Souls is a mysterious force that seems to want the souls of strong people. They also recruit strong souls to become the part of it. They have various Halls in Central Plains where the captured Souls are kept. In translated Manhua, they are refereed as Shadow Clan in some places. They even helped Han Feng with the killing of Yao Lao so that they can get his soul. Though Yao Lao was able to escape that time, but during the 3rd Fight With Yun Lan Sect or Misty Cloud Sect, due to intervention of Protector Wu Ying (Earth Grade Protector), Yao Lao's Soul is Captured, then transferred to Death Soul Mountain Range where he is rescued . During the Poison Sect Arc, Protector Tie was captured and Interrogated by Xiao Yan . There are 9 Tianzun(, with 1st being the Strongest. This Mysterious Force is actually backed by the Hun Clan which is one of the 8 Ancient Clans. Hall Of Souls is considered a Top Faction in the Central Plains and is One Hall of the "One Hall, One Tower, Two Sects, Three Valleys, Four Pavilions" saying. Although this faction nearly covers half of the continent, they seldom appear in countries that are far from the center of the continent like the Jia Ma Empire. There are not many people on this continent who know of their existence. This ‘Hall of Souls’ is extremely powerful and mysterious. Moreover, the methods they employ in their operations are extremely strange. Their targets are the ‘Living Spirits’, whose bodies have died, but whose spirits are unusually strong. They are like this continent’s spirit scavengers. Any strong spirit which has left their bodies will be sensed by them. After which, they will send someone to mysteriously finish it off. They appear to have some special restraining tactics toward spirit. Members The ranks within the ‘Hall of Souls’ are extremely well defined. The protector level itself is divided into three grades: Human, Earth and Heaven Grade Protector. On top of the protectors, there are the high-positioned Honorable Elders. With their strength, they can be said to have few opponents even in the entire Dou Qi continent. A Human Grade protector only has the qualification to know of the location of one branch hall each time he comes out to perform a task. An Earth Grade protector can know two of them, a Heaven Grade protector can know three of them. The Hall of Souls protectors are divided into the Sky, Earth, and Man category. Although the Honorable Elders do not have such a strict division, they are similarly divided according to rank. Tianzun are the strongest experts among the Honorable Elder ranking… as for their strength, the only thing you need to know is that even Old Mu Gu is not qualified to be a Tianzun in the Hall of Souls. Tianzuns have extremely high positions within the Hall of Souls. They will usually not easily reveal themselves. Chief * Hun Mie Sheng Deputy Chief * Hall of Souls Deputy Chief Tianzuns * First Tianzun * Second Tianzun Gu You * Fourth Tianzun Xue He * Third Tianzun * Black Tianzun * White Tianzun * Zhai Xing * Eighth Tianzun * Ninth Tianzun Honorable Elders * Qin Tian * Qing Hai * Old Mu Gu Protectors * Protector Wu * Protector Tie * Protector Xuan * Protector Liu Branches The Hall of Souls has many branch halls in the Central Plains. There are twenty-four of them that are more important. The Hall of Souls calls them the Disha Halls. The branch hall that Yao Lao had been imprisoned in back then was one of these Disha Halls. Above the Disha Halls are the Tiangang Halls. These halls are more important to the Hall of Souls. The Tiangang Halls are divided into Heaven, Earth, and Man. The Heaven Hall is the headquarters of the Hall of Souls. Gallery Spirit Hall.PNG Category:Organisations Category:Hall of Souls Category:Central Plains Category:Enemies Category:Hun Clan